


Скандал в галерее Трех вещих сестер, Лондон

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22760818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: Теодор Нотт «Обнаженная» 2001 г. Бумага, графитный карандаш. Галерея Трех вещих сестер.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 14
Collections: Slytherin Team: тексты высокого рейтинга





	Скандал в галерее Трех вещих сестер, Лондон

**Author's Note:**

> упоминание Теодор Нотт/Панси Паркинсон

Художник из Нотта вышел великолепный. Шедеврами были не только его крупные полотна, но даже наброски и эскизы. Он безупречно улавливал детали и находил отличительные черты. И что важно для художника-волшебника — это относилось не только к внешности, но и к характерам людей.

Даже его маленькие карандашные портреты оживали, и в них легко различались знакомые люди. Драко Малфой со стены показал Гермионе язык, когда она проходила мимо. Профессор Макгонагалл поправила очки и сдержанно улыбнулась.

Краем глаза Гермиона заметила, как Панси Паркинсон со своего листа показала группке студентов средний палец. А когда ближе подошла Гермиона, Панси послала ей воздушный поцелуй — и вдвойне захотелось поверить в художественные таланты Нотта.

— С этой работой вышел потрясающий скандал, — Джинни заглянула через плечо, и Панси состроила недовольное лицо. — Нотт выставил эту картину без разрешения Паркинсон. Они из-за этого и расстались. Представляешь, она просыпается в день открытия выставки, а у нее в почте целая куча писем от знакомых, которые увидели ее голой. Родители спрашивают, что это за фигня, старая бабушка опустошает аптечку… Ну, то есть, я не в курсе, как было на самом деле, но я это так представляю.

Джинни мало интересовалась искусством, зато знала все сплетни про друзей и приятелей. Поэтому ходить с ней на выставки в конце концов было довольно полезно.

— Паркинсон хотела его засудить, но вроде как до этого не дошло, и они просто расстались. Нотт даже на какое-то время убирал картину из галереи, но теперь снова вернул, — добавила Джинни. — Я бы на ее месте это так не оставила: выставить голой перед всеми. Хотя если бы и у меня были такие сиськи…

Джинни вздохнула, разглядывая фигуру Панси.

— Думаешь, настоящие?

— Грудь? — переспросила Гермиона. — Понятия не имею.

Не хотелось признавать вслух, но в этом она абсолютно не разбиралась.

Гермиона чуть наклонила голову, тоже внимательнее разглядывая грудь Панси, будто высматривая следы магического вмешательства. Хотелось верить, что и тут талант Нотта не подвел. Грудь была аккуратная и подтянутая, соски напряженно стояли.

Стоило подумать о том, что неприлично так разглядывать портрет бывшей однокурсницы, как Джинни сказала:

— О, там Анджелина! Я пойду поздороваюсь, потом найду тебя.

— Увидимся, — кивнула Гермиона и решила остаться у портрета еще немного.

Панси проводила Джинни взглядом и медленно сжала свою грудь, ущипнула сосок. Гермиона резко выдохнула, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда, и Панси растянула накрашенные губы в улыбке. Демонстративно облизнула два пальца, провела ими по плоскому животу и развела колени. Опустила руку между ног.

— Нравится, Грейнджер?

Гермиона вздрогнула. Она совершенно упустила момент, когда смотреть на портрет стало просто неприлично. Почти все взрослые люди смотрят порно, и в этом не стыдно признаваться. Но совсем другое дело — смотреть (что-то вроде) порно посреди людной галереи с участием своей знакомой.

Реальная Панси Паркинсон встала рядом и сняла солнцезащитные очки. Панси с портрета скучающе посасывала средний палец.

— Красивый портрет, — осторожно ответила Гермиона, неосознанно опустив глаза на грудь реальной Панси в вырезе платья.

По всему выходило, что Нотт даже не приукрашивал.

Почувствовав взгляд Панси, Гермиона резко посмотрела вверх.

— Прости. Извини. Наверное… Теперь все так пялятся?

— Ничего. Буду воспринимать это как комплимент.

Панси замолчала, но все еще не отворачивалась. Стоило попрощаться? Или Панси намекнула бы более однозначно, если бы хотела этого?

— Так почему ты позволила оставить картину в галерее? — Гермиона кашлянула.

— А почему нет? То есть… Сначала я очень разозлилась, но скорее от неожиданности. Знаешь, меня завалили письмами знакомые, о которых я давно забыла, моя бабушка устроила сцену с сердечным приступом, обо мне написали во всех журналах, как будто раньше ни разу не видели голой женщины. Но потом я решила, что все не так уж плохо. Пусть любуются. Правда, это не оправдывает то, что Нотт вывесил портрет без разрешения, так что его я все-таки бросила.

— Я бы никогда так не сделала, — подтвердила Гермиона и тут же прикусила язык. — В смысле… Эм… Я даже рисовать не умею, но на его месте…

Панси серьезно кивнула.

— Для меня это скорее плюс. Ни за что больше не стану встречаться с художником, если тебе это интересно.

Гермиона на мгновение замерла.

— Интересно. Звучит интересно.

Панси надела очки и растянула накрашенные губы в улыбке. Совсем как на портрете раньше.

— Поэтому я и не стала судиться с Ноттом. Как много чудных открытий… — она развернулась на каблуках. — Может, прогуляемся?

Гермиона, конечно, еще не досмотрела остальную выставку — впрочем, уже нашла на ней самое важное. И не попрощалась с Джинни, но и с этим можно потом разобраться.

— С удовольствием.


End file.
